feralfandomcom-20200213-history
Feral Wiki:Updates
LATEST UPDATE: February 7, 2020 __TOC__ 2020 February 02.07 WildWorks stated that Beta Testing would be back up in around 6-8 weeks. They also released a sneak peek as they had said they would earlier that week. 02.01 WildWorks confirmed that mobile beta testing would be coming soon and that Google Play would likely be their first testing wave. They have also stated that they will be releasing sneak peeks of Feral's new update next week. January 01.17 A few updates as of recent: *WildWorks announced that Feral would be undergoing some big changes and would be down for a while, starting January 17. These changes include: **Release of a new avatar **Sanctuary updates **Decal updates **New accessories and furniture **Possibly new minigames *WildWorks released a Q & A about the game, including many things we already know as well as the fact that player information will likely not be saved after closed beta testing so displaynames, avatars, items, and other progress will likely be lost. However, all beta testers will recieve an exclusive gift when the full game launches. *An announcement about the second wave of beta testing will be released sometime within the next week. 2019 December 12.17 A download link for Feral was leaked, enabling you to download the game, but unable to play it unless you were selected as a beta tester. A few hundred people that signed up through the Google Form were selected as the first round of beta testers. They were also invited to an official WildWorks Discord server for beta testers only. 12.13 Many Jambassadors including but not limited to WisteriaMoon, Cinno, Shopking, Pugfluff, TypicalRocky, and Flamingoop were given access to Feral closed beta testing. Many of them recorded their experience for the next few days through posting videos and pictures on various social media platforms such as YouTube and Instagram. 12.11 Beta testing sign-ups for Feral have been sent out! Read more about it here: https://feral.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000207 12.06 WildWorks artist Taylor Maw released a statement on his Twitter that he would be releasing some of his old concept art for Feral. A user by the name of Medic also leaked the Feral Terms of Service and Privacy Policy on Discord. November 11.12 Nearly the entirety of an informational Feral PDF for WildWorks' developers was released by YouTuber Kek in a video. 11.02 WildWorks posted a sneak peek of Feral's soundtrack on the @playwildworks Instagram. October 10.12 WisteriaMoon uploaded Part 2 of her Feral podcast featuring Clark Stacey. 10.07 Popular YouTuber WisteriaMoon uploaded a podcast about Feral featuring Clark Stacey. September 09.30 WildWorks made this post on their official Instagram page, featuring some aspects of Feral. 09.29 You can now sign up for news, updates, and beta testing! Go to fer.al to join. 09.14 Clark Stacey announced that the release date for Feral's beta testing will be pushed back to December rather than early Fall of 2019 in the Dan's Millionaire Code podcast. 09.12 The site fer.al has updated! Instead of redirecting you to the WildWorks homepage, it now shows the new Feral logo. April 04.26 WildWorks' new game Feral has been officially announced by Clark Stacey at the UDEN meeting. __NOEDITSECTION__